Nothing is as it seems
by invisablchild
Summary: There is a girl that no one knows about. A girl, who the Wizarding world thought of as dead. She was kept a secret until now. Lily Prince, an unknown girl whom Joins Hogwarts and the golden trio on their 5th year. Can she make new friends with out spilling all her secrets to soon? What is so special about a girl who never really existed?


**Dear reader,**

**this is the first part to all of you guysz [ yea that there is me being ****weird.] Thanks Giving present! Yay! Here is the first chapter to My Harry Potter Fanfiction series. The series will start from Fifth year and end to about two years after the war. I own nothing but my Oc's. Some that you may already Know, Gwen,Lily P. and etc. You may or may not want to read my other one shots that deal with this story. Which are, Say Something and First times. They could be considered a bit of spoilers but really they could help you get the jist , gist...? meh? anyhow you could get the flow of how the sierras plot will go. Hope you enjoy this chapter. the second part of your gift may come sooner or later that depends on how my mind feels. At the moment I am really sick and busy being with family, due to thanks giving and my sisters birth day. but the chapters should come soon! Oh J.k Rolling owns all harry potter characters... As we didn't even know that. **

"Come along Albus how did she get here?"

A group of professors from Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizarding , walk through the halls. Reaching the Dining room everyone sees what Professor McGonagall was talking about.

There on the ground, in the center of the room lay a small girl. She laid there tainted with scratches and bruises.

All the students where brimming with curiosity. A rumor spread from lip to ear of a mysterious student in the Hospital wing. The following night constant whispers surrounded the hall. Whispers of why the sorting hat was out sitting in its stool. Theories formed about the new student. All the first years were sorted out earlier that week. Who was left and then after the head master made a speech he doors opened showing a girl in a near identical school uniform. Smiling she walked to the head master.

**Draco's Pov**

Draco looked at the girl he had not seen since they turned twelve. She looked well, but why was she here? Why did her father let her come here? When she walked by his spot it looked as if her smile grew. Draco would have loved to have her as a friend again, but if it meant her getting close to the Malfoy name and his family, he could not.

(THE GIRLS POV)

As the doors opened there appeared a girl, who was nervous for a number of reasons. One of them being, she wasn't suppose to be there. It was all an accident really. She was running when she managed to apparate. At the time all she could think of was safety and her father, thus leading her to land in Hogwarts. She had refused to wear their uniform until she was placed. Instead she wore her old schools uniform, which was in fact similar to theirs. Reaching the head master he spoke,

"I would like to welcome our new transfer student, Ms. Lily Prince from America. Lily sat in the stool and waited for the hat to be placed on her head.

" Ah, Prince [the hat said out loud.] Hmmm, so much like your parents."

"Shh… please speak in my head, don't say anything out loud" lily silently hissed.

" Hmm, you are meant to be a secret, then why are you here?" the Hat said in her head

" It was a bit of an accident but at the same time not." Lily smiled as the hat laughed in her head. She continued on." could perhaps please place me in Slytherin? To be with my friend ah=gain."

" Oh no…. Just like your Mother, Sytherin was her choice as well."

"I know that"

"I should place you in the house she was meant to be, the house you are meant to be in."

"But."

"She would not like you to go down the same path she had as a student. A promise I would respect that had been made long ago. You not going in the same house, this choice is much safer for you."

" Something tells me, this will happen more often." lily muttered to the Hat.

" Knowing your Parents it won't be long that you find trouble," laughed the hat. "You will be much safer for a longer time in this House Gwen's daughter, trust Me." the Hat continued as he shouted out "Gryffindor!"

Before the hat was removed from her head he whispered,

"Be safe, Princess."

**o.O** ** .Oo.O.o**


End file.
